Junnín
The Junnín are a matriachal Dunaan Family living in the north-western part of the Dún, called the Jún. History The Junnín are the most recent addition to the Dunaan Families, only appearing after the collapse of the Lyrian Empire. The lands of the Jun were the most subjucated by the Lyrians - with the horrors of war being inflicted mainly to the women of the area. When the Lyrian Empire weakened, the women of the Jun seized power over their conquerors. During the turmoil that covered the land after the collapse, the lands of the Jun were relatively peaceful. This peace was misleading, however. The lands of the Junnín were ruled with an iron-fist by the females of the Family. This continued until Rónar Rónnan united the Dunnan. The Head of the Junnín Family, know as the June, allegedly had a sordid affair with Rónar, and when she returned, the men of the Junnín were given more freedom than before. Culture The Junnín are first and foremost, a matriachal society. Women hold most of the highest positions, and the culture of the Family is very much feminine. This, however, does not mean that, like in some of the more patriachal Dunaan societies, that everyone sits around writing poetry. The Junnín are fiercesome and ruthless warriors, and a force to be feared. The women of Junnín are proud and noble, elegant yet fiercesome. They perform all the roles that would typically be performed - from warriors, to merchants, to nobles. Most are well educated, and well spoken. The men of Junnín, since the Lords Era, have been given a longer rope than before. Still, there are very few noblemen. Men are typically servants, entertainers, teachers, family raisers, farmers, and other less respected roles. Men do however receive the same education as the women, and are given the same rights - the right to own property, arms, etc. Where the Junnín surprise most are the relationships between men and women. Marriage between a man and a woman in Junnín society is akin to the woman acquiring ownership of the man. He promises to always obey, respect, and belong to her. Marriage between a man and a man is common, as is marriage between a woman and a woman. Men in Junnín society often resemble women in patriachal societies. Many even mirror them - wearing elegant, feminine clothing, and acting in a subservient manner. They are, from an early age, encouraged to think of themselves as servants to woman, and that their aim should be to serve a woman. Induction Induction into the Junnín Family is a simple thing for women. Women can simply request to become a member of the Family, and are welcomed into the Family as oppressed sisters. For men, however, the process is much more difficult. The prospective male member first needs to spend two years in the Junnín education system. They receive the same lessons as the male children - that women are not superior, but different to men, and that each have their own roles. After their education, they then spend two years serving a female Family member as their Hand-Maiden. Unlike other societies, a Hand-Maiden in the Junnín simply means a person, usually a male, serving a woman, and is considered a respected position, instead of a typical servant role. In these two years, the males are bound to their female companions, and must carry out whatever duties their mistress wishes. In the last year, the man must find his female Family member, and convince her to marry him, after which he is considered a member of the Family. Politics The Junnín are a prominent Family in the Dún. They have a close relationship with the Tóbhan Family, who are very liberal with their gender identities. However, they often come to odds with some of the more patriachal Family's, and this has caused them to be in an almost constant state of conflict. Like their neighbours, the Junnín allow most people to do as they wish to their own bodies. Where they differ is on their stance on slavery. In some forms, like when a man voluntarily enters into an agreement with a woman or another man, he can become the property of another person. The most common form of this is marriage, where at least one man belongs to another person. Other times, this can be done for money, or to increase their societal status. Because of their substandard treatment of men, they rarely achieve the position of High Queen. However uncommon it is, it is not an impossiblity, and the Junnín are certainly one of the more power Families within the Dún. Economics Because of their position further inland, and their proximity to the Tóbh, the Junnín often operate caravans to the Nokana Empire and the Ohkorra Desert, and their lands act as thoroughfares to these regions as well. As such, they are a relatively, in not hugely, wealthy Family. Their exports are mainly finery and cosmetics - something used extensively by both the male and female Junnín. Notable Members June the 1st - The original Family Head, and the rumored lover of Rónar Rónnan. Category:Factions